1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a male connector for a cooling pipe and a connection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooling pipes are used to cool a large variety of different appliances. Many of these appliances are arranged in a housing adapted to receive a cooling pipe from a cooling system to provide a fluid to the housing or to an internal cooling pipe system of the housing.
Generally, a cooling pipe is connected to a housing or to an internal cooling pipe system of the housing via a cooling interface connector by screws.
For such a connection, the housing is often machined separately from the connector, which additionally includes bushings for the screw connection. This causes additional effort during the manufacturing process and increases the cost of the cooling system.